


Una simple coincidencia

by Jackiesaku



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 00:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15740193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackiesaku/pseuds/Jackiesaku
Summary: Sólo tenía que decirles que bajen el volumen...





	Una simple coincidencia

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para mis amigas Amai, Camila y Jenny! las adoro con toda mi alma!

**Una simple coincidencia**

 

**Estación de policía de Tokyo**

Empezaba a anochecer en la hermosa ciudad de Tokyo y el turno del oficial Yamazaki recién iba a empezar.

\- Ahhh, qué flojera, el lugar es tan tranquilo que seguro será otro día más sin problemas

Paseó por un par de horas por las calles silenciosas de Tokyo, en esa época del año no sucedía ninguna festividad y la gente se quedaba en sus casas o iban a cantar karaoke así que no se escuchaba bullicio. en medio del patrullaje recibe una llamada

\- Yamazaki me oyes?

\- Si mi superior, qué ha pasado?

\- Estamos recibiendo varias llamadas de toda una cuadra en la zona xxxxxxx diciendo que la casa número xx está haciendo demasiado ruido y necesito que vayas a explicarles que deben bajar el volumen, "parecen poseídos" ha dicho uno de los que llamó jajajaja

\- Vaya, creo que ésto será lo más "emocionante" de la noche, seguro exageran pero igual iré a darle un vistazo a ver si exorciso a los fiesteros

\- Cuento contigo Yamazaki! Cambio y fuera!

"Por lo menos ahora tengo algo que hacer" pensó Yamazaki

 

**En una casa a unos kilómetros**

_**1 hora antes** _

**-** FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS RIN!- gritaban al unísono unos jóvenes frente a la puerta del sorprendido agasajadoquien sólo se quedó mirándolos pensando que era sólo un sueño

\- Vamos Rin-chan!, debes alegrarte que hayamos venido hasta Tokyo sólo para celebrar tu cumpleaños!- decía Nagisa con un puchero

\- Es cierto Rin-sempai, no se imagina todo lo que hemos tenido que ahorrar para poder venir a saludarlo- continuaba Rei

\- La verdad es que habíamos planeado ésta fiesta sorpresa con Gou desde hace ya más de una semana porque estábamos seguros que te iba a alegrar- Mencionaba Makoto con una sonrisa angelical

\- Sólo abre los regalos- Terminó Haru 

\- con permiso!- se abrió paso Gou adentro de la casa dejando entrar a los demás

\- La verdad que sí ha sido una sorpresa chicos, pensé que se habían olvidado de mi cumpleaños ya que ninguno escribió y me dejó con mal sabor de boca

\- De veras lo siento mucho onii-chan! Es que si escribíamos capaz alguno soltaba alguna pista y no queríamos que sepas nada de la sorpresa- decía apenada Gou

\- Descuida Gou, de veras no se hubieran molestado chicos me hace muy feliz tener amigos así- comienza a decir sollozando Rin

-Awww Rin-chan no llores! que ahora se va a armar la fiesta!- dice Nagisa mientras prende su laptop y busca música- También vana  venir tus amigos de Zamezuka junto a Momo y Ai, así que hay que ir avivando el ambiente!

\- Yo he preparado unas mezclas de licores exquisitas para que todos puedan degustar- dice orgulloso Rei

\- Y nosotros hemos traído comida para que los licores no caigan tan pesado- señala Makoto con bolsas de piqueos y comida

 ** _Tiempo actual_**  

Ya había llegado la gente de Samezuka y todos bailaban y tomaban, Rin estaba demasiado feliz y ya se estaba pasando con el licor, en eso Nagisa se le acerca y le dice

\- Rin-chan, qué te parece si llamamos para que te hagan un striptease? ya la mayoría está picada y ni cuenta se darán si te lo llevas a otra parte- dice con un sonrisa pícara

\- Ehhh? bueno...- "no, no, no! está bien que te gusten los hombres pero no estás tan desesperado para eso! O si?"- sería genial! pero mejor no...- dice Rin sonrojado 

-Hmmmm... ok ok igual piénsalo, sería una experiencia única para tí jijiji- Se aleja Nagisa tarareando

"Tengo un mal presentimiento" pensó Rin

 Unos minutos después sonó el timbre, mas la bulla era tan fuerte que tuvieron que insistir varias veces hasta que alguien se digne a abrir la puerta

\- Buenas noches, soy el oficial Yamazaki del departamento de policía...

-Buenas noches oficial! Dígame en qué puedo ayudarle?- Dice Nagisa mientras examina al oficial "wow! quien fuera bombón para derretirse en tu boca...espera... siento que lo he visto en algún lado...oh!"

\- Hemos recibido varias llamadas de sus vecinos quejándose del exceso de ruido, le pediría que por favor se moderen con la música

\- De acuerdo oficial! Más bien, no está cansado? le puedo invitar una gaseosa por tomarse la molestia de venir hasta aquí- Menciona Nagisa mientras arrastra a Yamazaki al sofá principal

\- Está bien, sólo porque ya no tengo nada más que hacer, acepto la gaseosa- Se sienta en el sofá y mientras escanea el lugar logra divisar una cabellera roja que le trajo algunos recuerdos de infancia "vaya, juraría que se parece a... será"?

Nagisa se acerca a Rin - Oye Rin, ya llegó el stripper!- al escuchar ésto Rin casi se atora con el licor- Si quieres llévatelo a un lugar más privado para tenerlo sólo para tí, siento que lo conoces de algún lugar ya que lo he visto en tu album familiar- le guiña el ojo y se va donde Rei a abrazarlo.

Rin se asoma y al ver a Yamazaki se le para el corazón "Sousuke?", se acerca rápido al sofá sin perder el tiempo lo toma de la mano y se lo lleva hacia su cuarto

\- Sousuke! Pensé que nunca más te volvería a ver!- Empezó a decir Rin mientras unas lágrimas empezaban a caer- Han pasado más de 5 años desde la última vez que nos vimos!, no sabía a dónde te habías ido! Fui a Iwatobi y me dijeron que ya no vivías ahí!-trata de secar sus lágrimas mientras habla

\- Rin...-"no puedo creer que sea él"- Aunque no lo creas yo volví a buscarte y me dijeron que te habías mudado a Australia y pensé que ya nunca más ibas a volver- Se acerca a Rin y lo abraza- Me alegra tanto saber que estás aquí

\- No puedo creer que estés aquí Sousuke- sigue diciendo sollozando- encima saber que estás trabajando como stripper! es algo que no me esperaba de tí- se sonroja

\- Stripper? no para nada!-dice algo exhaltado- yo realmente soy policía, de verdad! mira tengo mi placa y todo-le muestra su placa y sus esposas

\- jajajaj por un momento me asusté, el sólo pensar que tienes que desvestirte frente a otra gente me puso la piel de gallina

\- Ah si? y para quién quisieras que me desvista entonces?- dice pícaramente mientras ve a Rin

\- Esto... no, no sé qué me quieres decir...-trata de desviar su mirada al suelo

\- Mírame Rin- con una mano le alza el mentón y se acerca lentamente hasta juntar sus labios en un beso suave pero lleno de sentimientos reprimidos por mucho tiempo

\- Te amo sousuke-

\- Y yo te amo a tí Rin- y vuelve a juntar sus labios en un beso más demandante y duradero. La boca de Rin tenía sabor a alcohol pero eso no le importó a Sousuke quien se abrió paso con su lengua para explorar toda su cavidad. Se separaron un momento para poder respirar y Sousuke aprovecha ese tiempo para echar seguro a la puerta

\- Rin, te necesito- su mirada era intensa, llena de amor y éxtasis 

\- Supongo que ésta vez si harás Striptease- Dice mientras mientras se acerca a la cama y se sube provocativamente- Vamos mi policía , quiero ver para qué eres bueno-se relame los labios

Sousuke no duda en empezar a desabotonar su chaqueta "al diablo el patrullaje" y empieza a deslizar la prenda revelando un cuerpo bien formado  y unos brazos bien trabajados haciendo que Rin no pueda dejar de verlo. Se va acercando a la cama mientras empieza a desabrocharse el pantalón hasta que se los quita quedando en bóxer y sube a la cama

-Ahora es tu turno, o quieres que lo haga yo?- Sin darle tiempo a Rin de responder empieza a besarle nuevamente y le desabrocha su camisa para poder pasar sus manos por todo su pecho- ya no puedo esperar más.

Con impaciencia desabrochó los pantalones de Rin y los jaló dejándolo sólo en bóxer, todo ésto sin dejar de besarle. Al poco tiempo se separó y empezó a darle suaves besos a los muslos de Rin quien iba jadeando con cada beso dado. Pronto los besos se acercaron a la entrepierna y Rin dio un fuerte gemido - Veo que ya estás duro- dice Sousuke mientras le baja el bóxer y mete la erección en su boca. Rin no puede sentir nada más que placer y va gimiendo con cada succión que le dan a su miembro. Coge con sus manos el cabello oscuro de Sousuke para profundizar el contacto hasta que -Ya no puedo más Sou... me vengo!- grita- no te preocupes Rin, lo tomaré todo- con esas palabras Rin se viene derramando su semilla en toda la boca de Sousuke quien se traga todo sin esfuerzo.

\- Eso fue...fabuloso-

\- Ahora me toca a mí disfrutar Rin

Nuevamente se besan, ésta vez Sousuke le muestra dos dedos a Rin para que éste los succione bien. Luego empieza a introducir un dedo en la entrada de Rin quien en un principio siente molestia, pero pasa rápido al sentir a Sousuke masajear su miembro que volvía a despertar. Luego siente otro dedo introducirse y empieza a lanzar gemidos- Sousuke! quiero más! por favor... ya no soporto- en eso siente un tercer dedo y cómo éstos iban ensanchando su entrada-Sousuke por favor! te necesito en mí!- Ante tal insistencia, Sousuke se quita el bóxer - "eso no puede caber en mí ni estrechándome por horas!" Sou... tengo miedo... pero te necesito- Sousuke coge las piernas de Rin y las sube sobre sus hombros y empieza a entrar suavemente-Ah.. es tan estrecho- Se acerca a darle muchos besos a Rin quien estaba lagrimeando por el dolor- tranquilo amor, ya va a pasar, sólo relájate- comienza a masajearle de nuevo su miembro para disiparle el dolor- ya estoy dentro- Se quedan así unos minutos donde sólo se escuchan sus respiraciones agitadas- Sou ya puedes moverte- Sousuke empieza con ligeras estocadas que van aumentando de velocidad cada vez que Rin implora por más. Finalmente Sousuke llega al clímax derramando su semilla dentro de Rin y éste entre sus cuerpos. Se acomodan y Sousuke abraza a Rin - te amo demasiado Rin, nunca más voy a perderte- le da un beso en los labios- yo también te amo, no te volveré a dejar ir- y se quedan dormidos.

 

_**Al día siguiente** _

\- Yamazaki! te estuve llamando por el comunicador pero no me respondías, intuí que fuiste a la casa para que bajen el volumen porque no volvimos a recibir quejas pero... qué has estado haciendo hasta ahora?

\- Simplemente regresé a la patrulla y seguí mi ronda por la ciudad. Como no había anda interesante sólo apagué el comunicador- decía nervioso Sousuke

\- Hmmmm... está bien, te lo dejaré pasar ésta vez pero que no vuelva a suceder

\- Muchas gracias mi superior!

\- Más bien, la próxima vez trata de no patrullar por zonas de bosque que veo que te ha picado un mosquito jajajaja puedes irte Yamazaki

\- Nos vemos!- se va rápidamente sonrojado

"Me las pagarás Rin" piensa mientras sonríe, a veces de las coincidencias puede surgir algo maravilloso como un reencuentro que te hará feliz para toda la vida

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les haya gustado, sería feliz si le dan un kudo y algún comentario para poder mejorar n.n


End file.
